That's My Lullaby
by Mongoose Lover
Summary: In this Lion King AU, Simba doesn't come back. Thus Nala has to turn to an unlikely ally, Zira. Together, the two take out Scar in order to save the Pride Lands and Zira become the new Queen. (Note, if you don't like the idea of an evil Nala, don't read this one. Also, it doesn't quite have a happy ending, just so you know.)


**THAT'S MY LULLABY**

* * *

 **CHARACTERS**

* * *

 **Simba Male Lion Alignment: Good**

 **Timon Male Meerkat Alignment: Good**

 **Pumba Male Warthog Alignment: Good**

 **Zazu Male Hornbill Alignment: Good**

 **Sarabi Female Lion Alignment: Good**

 **Kovu Male Lion Alignment: Bad**

 **Shenzi Female Hyena Alignment: Bad**

 **Bonzai Male Hyena Alignment: Bad**

 **Ed Male Hyena Alignment: Bad**

 **Scar Male Lion Alignment: Evil**

 **Zira Female Lion Alignment: Evil**

 **Nala Female Lion Alignment: Evil**

* * *

Nala returned to Pride Rock alone. Simba, their seeming last hope, wouldn't go with her.

(BTW, I'm going put my synopsis here so you know how it goes. I'm still writing and fleshing it out but wanted it up before I forgot the idea.)

Simba and Nala argue like before but Simba doesn't go back to Pride Rock. Hence she has to seek out an unusual ally: Zira.

Especially after tenisons flare after Scar pimp slaps Sarabi, it seems a civil war is near. Nala secretly confides with Zira that Scar needs to be removed from power, possibly by lethal force. Zira even admits that Scar is bonehead on the "We're staying in Pride Rock" thing (Zira would also know that there was no food, being a lioness herself), but Zira thinks that, ere they actually end up dyiing of hunger, Scar will come to his senses (if only to save his own skin). Nala says that a coup might be staged by the angry lionesses. Zira says that her lionesses plus the hyenas will be able to deal with any rebels. However, Nala points out that after the coup, Scar might die or, that, even if he doesn't, there might be serious lionesss casualities, leading Hyena Clan leadre Shenzi to attempt to overthorw Scar with superior numbers and take Pride Rock for herelf and that Zira and her kids would be killed to get them out of the way. Zira realizes that this could all too well be true and is repusled at the idea of Shenzi, a non-lion, being queen of Pride Rock. So the two sing "Be Prepared", actually planning to kill Scar if he doesn't move them out of Pride Rock. The two call a conference alone with Scar, also inviting Shenzi, Bonazi, and Ed along. Zira tries to persuade Scar to let the pride leave, but he refuses. Nala and Zira quickly sing one last verse of "Be Preapred" and then, as lightning striekes a fire below, they throw Scar into it to his death. (Yeah, like Dr. Facilier, Scar gets killed by his own theme song here.)

Shenzi, Bonzai, and Ed are momentarily dumbfounded that Scar's own mate, not to meniton Nala, who was supposed to be his mate before she ran away, had committed regicide. However, much like that Telmarine general in Prince Caspian who murdered King Miraz and then blamed his death on the Narnians, Nala and Zira cry "Treachery, Clan Leader Shenzi murdered King Scar in an attempt to take over!" then flee. A fight soon ensues between the lionesses and the hyenas. Bonzai and Ed are taken down pretty quickly. Shenzi makes her way through a few lionesses but is ultimately brought down by Sarabi. However, before Shenzi passes away, she mutters "I didn't do it, Nala and Zira did!" As the battle ensues, Sarabi confronts Zira and Nala, asking if they really did kill Scar. Both say no, but Nala is less adapt than Zira, at least so far, at hiding her guilt and Sarabi realizes that Shenzi was right. She mutters "How could you?!"

Zira yells to Nala that they have to make sure Sarabi can't rat them out or they'll be executed for regicide. With reluctance, Nala joins Zira and together the two overwhelm and murder Sarabi to keep her quiet. Luckkily for teh two evil lioneses, they aren't noticed and are able to pin Sarabi's death on the hyenas, which only further infuriates the Pride against the hyenas. In the end, a lot of hyenas die (though so do several lionesses) and the rest of the hyenas flee.

Nala feels guilty about killing Sarabi but Zira said that they had to and that it was for the best, because had she lived, Sarabi would have become the new Queen, as Kovu wasn't of age (the only reason Sarabi wasn't made queen when Mufasa died was because Scar was still alive.)

So, with the new change of secession, Zira becomes the new queen and Nala agrees to marry Kovu and become the future queen later on. Nala tells Zira that there is one loose end to tie up, mentioining Simba in private to the new Queen.

The two go to where Simba, Timon , and Pumba. Nala asks Simba why he didn't leave, meaning to buy time for Zira to sneak up on him and kill him. However, much to her shock, Simba confesses that he was responsible for Mufasa's death. Nala doesn't really see how he could be, but is too far corrupted to care, and says "You traiotr, this is for Mufasa!" and they both end up killing Simba."

Of course, unbeknownst to Zira, some of the Lion Guard, now full of only Lions cuz Zira hates non-lions, had followd them, only, of course, planning to protect htier new queen (what with teh death of Mufasa, Scar, and Sarabi untimely, I guess they couldn't be too careful.) However, they overhear the confession of Simba and aren't sure what to think. Nala, however, in a stroke of evil brilliance, tells them that the day before Mufasa's death, Simba had actually sung "I can't wait to be king." and that he must have been so eager to be king that he caused the stampede to try and lure Mufasa into a trap and get him killed. The Lion Guard, shocked, believes her.

Timon and Pumba try and run for it , shcoked at thier pal's death, but are taken by the Lion Guard as food.

So Zira becomes the new Queen and Nala and Kovu become King and Queen after her. And so Nala, Zira, Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka live happily ever after though the same can't be said for the rest of the Pride, who ahd to endure several reigns of evil rulers.


End file.
